


The Talk

by SpiderButler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Killian is trying to be a father, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderButler/pseuds/SpiderButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does he do? Killian’s mind races desperately. It’s times like this that he truly hates his father for leaving. He’s never been on either side of this situation (Liam, for as great a parent as he was, was not quite up for this little chat).“Henry, lad, I think we need to talk for a minute.”</p><p>Hook tries to give Henry The Talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

The loft is quiet, Emma at the Sheriff’s station on some emergency business (which means that there’s some sort of argument between neighbors about fences or something, and Emma has to sit and listen to them fight it out for a while before her patience runs out), Snow White and Prince Charming on a walk somewhere with the young prince, and Henry reading a comic book upstairs. Killian doesn’t understand the appeal, but he can understand the boy’s obsession with heroes. He has an obsession with a certain hero himself. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Henry’s feet clattering down the stairs. He’s stuffing things into a bag, eyes flickering between the bag and his talking-phone clutched in his hand. 

“You off somewhere lad?” Henry’s eyes flick up towards him, surprised but not unfriendly. 

“Yeah, I’m heading over to Grace’s for a while. Don’t wait up for me.” His eyes are already on his phone, tapping the screen quickly and repetitively. _Texting_ , Killian thinks. 

“Does your mother know?” 

Henry looks at him again, and Killian thinks he sees a spark of guilt in Henry’s eyes. 

“Well I figured since she wasn’t here, I wouldn’t need to tell her.” He says. “I was going to text her.” He finishes, but its vague, and Killian thinks that the boy was _not_ planning on notifying his mother of his departure. 

Killian takes in Henry’s hurried attitude, the fact that it is evening, the light in the loft dim, and that Henry is going to see his girlfriend,and oh _. Oh._  

 _What does he do?_ Killian’s mind races desperately. What is he _expected_ to do? Is he supposed to be cool, clap Henry on the shoulder and wish him good luck? _Absolutely not._ Should he tell him he can’t go? _No, he can’t do that._ He’s trying to be a good father figure for Henry, but this is not easy. It’s times like this that he truly hates his father for leaving. He’s never been on either side of this situation (Liam, as great a parent as he was, was not quite up for this little chat). He takes a breath. _What would Emma do?_  

“Henry, lad, I think we need to talk for a minute.” 

Henry frowns in confusion, and Killian sees the worry on the boy’s face. Killian doesn’t _talk_ to him, not like a parent. He’s Henry’s friend as much as the boy’s mother’s boyfriend, and Killian has been trying to keep that clear, but this must be done. The lad’s grown up now, and this is important. Henry sits on the sofa, and Killian sits opposite him. 

“Ok, um,” Killian clears his throat. “Erm, so…” 

Henry cocks his head slightly, confusion clear on his face now. “Are you ok Killian?” 

“Henry…” Killian really should have thought this through. A word pops into his mind, one Emma had spoken about when they had first been intimate together. What a wonderful night. “Henry, are you being _safe?_ ” 

“Um,” Henry’s voice is uncertain, like he doesn’t quite understand what Killian is asking him. “I…think so?” 

“You think so?” Killian doesn’t know how the boy can be unsure about his answer, and worry sits in his gut. Emma would kill her son if he caused her to be a grandmother so young. 

“You’re not sure?” Killian asks. 

“Well, I mean, I wear my helmet when I ride my bike, and I always walk Grace home at night, and I promised mom I wouldn’t drive again until I got proper lessons and my license…” Henry’s voice trails off and Killian thinks, _this is not going to be easy_. The lad clearly thinks he means general safety, and Killian has to think of a way to explain what he means, without… 

He shivers at the idea of having to _explain_ the act to the boy, and pushes himself off the sofa. He returns with one of the little foil packets Emma keeps in the drawer next to her bed. “Lad,” he clears his throat again, holding the packet up in front of him and Henry’s eyes widen almost comically when he sees it. “Do you know what this is?” 

Henry appears to be choking on air and he splutters what is possibly “Oh my god, no.” 

“No?” _Why?_ Killian thinks. _Gods, this is not going to be easy for either of them._ “Well, lad-“ Killian begins, but Henry cuts him off quickly. 

“No, no, no, Killian, I know what a condom is.” He is clearly hugely uncomfortable and he is struggling to make eye contact. 

Killian coughs, lowering the packet. “Well… good.” 

“Is that what you meant when you said safe?” Henry steels himself, forcing himself to meet Killian’s eyes, but there is a blush across his cheeks and Killian admires the boys attempt to be mature, and wishes that he could share in the boy’s bravery. 

“Well, your mother tells me it’s very important-” 

“Please,” Henry holds up a hand as if to block out Killian’s words. “Please don’t mention my mother when you’re holding a condom.” 

Killian’s eyes flicker between the boy in front of him, and the object in his hand, and slides it into the pocket of his jacket, out of sight. “I’ve been told,” he starts again. “That they can prevent an…accident. And I can tell you, an accident at your age is messy and difficult.” 

Henry frowns again at his words. “Are you trying to tell me that I have a brother or sister somewhere?” 

Something inside Killian melts a little at the fact that Henry clearly views Killian as (one of) his father(s), so much so that if Killian had a child from another dalliance, it would automatically be his sibling. “No, of course not. But are you really prepared to be a father?” 

Henry sits up, preparing himself. “I’m not going to be a father anytime soon.” 

 _Gods,_ Killian thinks. _He doesn’t understand how it works._ “Henry-” he falters and starts again. “When a man and a woman love each other very much-” 

“Killian, I know what sex is.” The boy says simply, but the discomfort is evident in his voice. 

“And you know what it does?” 

“Yes. I understand how babies are made.” Henry nods and Killian feels almost like the roles have been reversed. “I know about _protection_ , and I promise that _if_ Grace and I decide to take that step, we will be mature and _safe_ about it.” 

Killian takes a breath. “You mean you aren’t going there to…” 

“ _No.”_ Henry says definitely. “Jefferson is going to be there, it’s all going to totally supervised. I’m just going to hang out there for a bit and then come back.” 

“But you didn’t want to tell your mother…” Killian says weakly. 

“I didn’t think about it until you reminded me. I was going to text her as soon as I walked out the door.” 

There’s the sound of familiar footsteps outside the door, and moments later Emma walks in. She takes in the sight of her son and her boyfriend sat with their posture uncomfortable, and raises an eyebrow. “Everything ok here?” 

“Yeah,” Henry smiles at her forcedly, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. “I’m going to head over to Grace’s for a bit if that’s alright?” 

“Yeah,” Emma gives him a quick hug, and then Henry is out the door and on his way. Emma takes his place on the sofa, leaning back into it comfortably. “So, wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

“Your lad and I had a slight misunderstanding…” 

“You had a fight?” Emma’s body tenses subtly, and Killian smiles at her worry and defensiveness. 

“More of a literal misunderstanding, love.” 

Emma raises her eyebrows in confusion, but relaxes again. “What do you mean?” 

Killian takes the foil packet back out of his pocket and Emma’s eyes widen almost like her son’s had as she takes it, staring at it. 

“Lets just say that we’ve established your son is very sensible.” 

Emma’s on her feet in a second. “You mean he’s gone there to-” 

“No, love.” Killian stands as well, and places a calming hand on her shoulder. “That’s what I thought, but your son assured me that that was the last thing on his mind.” 

Suddenly Emma starts chuckling, which soon gives way to hysterical laughter. “Oh my _God_ , did you give Henry _The Talk?”_  

“What talk, love?” 

“ _The_ talk. About sex and pregnancy and protection and all that.” 

Killian blushes fiercely. “I didn’t know what to do…” 

Emma just continues to laugh, her cackles calming as she kisses him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls her into his arms, but refuses to look into her eyes, embarrassment consuming him. 

“Oh God, how would I survive without you.” Emma says between light giggles, and Killian smiles, and kisses her softly. 

“You’ll never have to find out.” He promises, seriously, and Emma smiles, and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss quickly becomes heated and Killian’s hands are sliding southwards when- 

“Oh my god, _my eyes.”_  

They break apart to see Henry in the doorway. His eyes fix on the condom in his mother’s hand and he looks positively traumatized. Emma only laughs and chucks the packet at her son, Killian joining in as the boy squeals and jumps away as if it could burn him. 

Maybe he can be a real parent to this boy. A squeeze of his hand and a quick smile from Emma cements it is his mind. He _is_ a real parent to this boy.


End file.
